Baby, you are all that i want
by wishinonastar27
Summary: Baby your all that i want! What happens when EHS has a dance, and well it stinks! well who is gonna save it? The one and only Gabriella! In the mean time can she get what wants?TROYELLA!PLZ Give it a shot! T4swearing!R&R plz! tell me if i shud continue?TH


**Ok, this is my second story!! It is a ONESHOT! (enless people saw they want me to conitune) It's a TROYELLA!! I'm still learning sooo please be nice! Also, I love reviews, so please tell me what you think! BTW- I don't own ANY of the characters (ex. Ben, Nick, Gabe, and Janet) all I got is the idea/ plot! Please enjoy!**

Baby, your all that I want

"Its Time 2 Dance Wildcats! Out Techno Dance is THIS FRIDAY at 8pm!" the big red and white poster read.

_Wow, a dance? I didn't know East High had dances. Oh My God…. Is Troy gonna ask me?_

Gabriella was brought back to reality by her best friend waving a hand in front of her face.

"Ella, Ella…. Anyone there?" said Taylor

"Oh, Hey Tay…. I'm sorry I didn't see you. I didn't know that East High had dances, I thought they only had formals."

"Yeah, EHS has them, but not a lot of people go."

"Why?" asked Gabriella, if her mother would have let her go back at her old schools then she would have gone I a heartbeat.

"Well, you see, um… well.. wow, to be honest, I really don't know." Taylor answered with a smile.

"Hey, Taylor, you wanna be my date?" said Gabriella

"Are you sure? Troy might ask you?" Taylor said smiling.

"And Chad might ask you." "But I mean, please, I'm gonna grow old and die waiting for Troy!" she said dramatically!

"Please… Tay.." Gabi said with the puppy dog pout.

"Err… I can't say no the puppy dog face" Taylor giggled at her friend's silly face.

"Yes!"

"Ok, you need to come over to my house at about… well…. 6:30 that should be enough time." Said Gabriella excitedly.

And they talked happily about their outfits. With this happy topic in their minds they walked to ap. Physics.

WITH TROY

"Ladies" said Chad waving at the girls water polo team as the basketball team walked pasted their table.

"Halla at yo boys!" he added as the girls giggled.

"God Chad, you have a problem." Said Zeke as he to waved at the girls.

"What's that?" added in Jason.

"Wow.. um.. it's the fact that Chad is the BIGGEST flirt at East High." Said Troy jokingly.

"So, you all goin' to the dance?" asked Nick another basket ball player

"I might pop in to spike one or two of the chess nerds sodas, but probably not." Said Chad

"Well, I heard Montez is going, so I might go." Said Ben, not noticing the death glare he was getting from Troy.

"I know I'm going!" said Troy harshly.

"I guess we might go to if you're going." Said Chad and Zeke.

FRIDAY

The two girls were sitting on Gabriella's big bead doing their nails with highlighter pink and yellow nail polish.

"So, are you gonna ask Troy to Dance?" said Taylor

"Only if my coke gets spiked!" Ella said

"Ha…. That's not gonna happen. People like you; they only do that to the chess nerds and well, me." Taylor added.

"I'm so over this! Gur… I mean he flirts with me… I flirt back! I'm sending messages, but no response!" said Gabriella angrily and over emphasizing with her hands.

"I'm sorry, boys are stupid! It I'll get thought his basketball head soon enough. Just stay strong!"

AT THE DANCE

**The gym was covered in black lights, and strobe lights**

"Wow, if I liked techno I'd think this place was cool!" said Chad boppin' his head to the beat (but it was mainly his hair that was moving) as they walked in to their newly transformed gym.

"I wish Sharpay was here." Said Zeke sadly

_Where the hell is Gabriella?_ Asked troy to himself. Just as that thought popped into his head, he heard some of the football team(The few that came) whistle.

Troy turned around and there she was. She was wearing white mini shorts, a white tank top, and yep highlighter yellow spenders, and hot pink knee socks. She had dark make-up that made her eyes pop, and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked well…Um… hot!

After a second he realized that she and Taylor were covered in glow-in-the-dark body paint, it was splattered all over them.

The next thing Troy knows is Ally, captain of the girls soccer team (Who was a 12th grader) walking out to him and blocking Gabriella for him.

20 minutes later

"Why is no one dancing?" asked Gabriella a little down.

"WE only dance if someone like Troy, Chad, Bobby, or ever Gabe starts dancing." She said a little down too.

"This is my first dance god damn it!" she said

Gabriella then grabbed Taylor's Coke and downed it, shook her head. And said "Damn, good Rum!" Pulled her hair down shook it out and walked across the gym to one of her friends, Gabe, who was captain of the soccer team, he was a 12th grader that she tutored and he was a really sweet guy.

"Hey, Gabe."

"Hey Gabriella, how are you?"

"Ok, But can you do me a favor?" she said to him over the music.

" Yeah, after you help me with chem. anything." He said.

"Dance with me."

WITH TROY

_Damn, she is so pretty, maybe we could dance or something. Well, we could if anyone was dancing. _He added as an afterthought.

Troy looked over to her table, and saw her down Taylors coke._ Crap! Does she know Chad spiked that!?_

Then he saw her shake her long beautiful hair out. But his heart fell as he saw her strut over to Gabe, the soccer captain.

WITH GABRIELLA

" Um… well no one is dancing Gab."

"Oh, come on please, this is the first dance that I have ever gone to, and I know that people will get up a dance if they see you do it. Please! Come on… I tutored you… you owe me this."

"Ok, you win Gabs." Gabe said with a grin on his face.

As She said this the song '_One More Night'_ By Cascada, came on

Gabriella grabbed his hands and lead him to the dance floor. As soon as she did this the entire boys soccer team fallowed their captain and had joined them.

"_One More night, I wanna be with."_

"_I wanna hold you tight, it feels so right tonight!"_

Gabriella was rocking out, jumping up and down and living her life and having a great time. Troy was smiling and laughing at her. He saw her dance with the soccer team, they were all laughing and jumping and join in with her group dancing. Troy never knew that she was such a great dancer. Then Gabriella then jumped out of the newly formed circle and grab Taylor and pulled her in so she wouldn't be the only girl among the 40 or so that had crowed around her. But the next think he saw, Gabe and her start to grind. Jealousy went thought his body like bolt of lightning.

'_One more night!'_

The song was over in minutes but to Troy if felt like hours. He saw Gabe and Gabi separate, and she hugged him. And stated to dance with Taylor again.

' _Baby, your all that I want…' _came blasting out of the speakers and out of nowhere Gabi appeared out of the circle dancing and jumping. It took Troy a second to realize that she was walk towards him.

She was shaking her hips, bopping to the song, and was stretch her arm to him, beckoning him to join the mob of a circle.

"Wanna dance Wildcat?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Sure!" he said and a balloon of happiness swelled in his stomach.

She grabbed his hand, and he felt a spark fly thought his body. She looked back, to show him that she felt it too. He smiled and twirled her around. The song started to pick up, so he placed his hands on her hips slowly, to make sure that this was ok. And then she stared to grind with him. _Wow, she is the best girl that I have ever danced with! If only she liked me._ He thought sadly.

A New song came on but both were so busy have a good time that they didn't notice. That is until _**"With You" by Chris Brown **_came on.

Gabriella turned around, until they were face to face. She brought her arms around his neck, and they started to slow dance.

" Thanks for dancing with me." Gabriella said quietly

"Thanks for being so amazing." He said just a softly

" I really.. umm… wow its hot in here." He said nervously

"Yeah…soooo…"

"um… do you wanna go on a walk with me? Maybe we could head to our special place?" he said looking down at his vans

"Yeah, I'd like that."

IN THE BIO UPSTAIRS GARDEN

" Wow, the stars are amazing tonight! Did I mention that I love it up here?" she said with a smile.

"Only about 100 times, and just think, if I hadn't grabbed my dad's keys by mistake, we wouldn't be up here." Troy smiled, and was amazed by how beautiful she was.

"So….. you and Gabe, huh?" he added as an afterthought.

"He is really sweet, I have been trying to hook him and Colleen up, but they are both sooo stubborn! I hate it when two people like each other but are both to shy about it! I drives me mad!" She added angrily.

"I 100 get what you mean!" and with a pang of realization he realized that Gabriella and himself were living examples.

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, you know you can ask me anything Wildcat!" she said a little too quickly.

"Well, I was wondering if you would….um… wow, its cold, I'm gonna head inside." He said changing him mind.

"Wait troy…." Said Gabriella quickly.

"Ok, I've been try to get you to…" but was interrupted by the beep of her cell phone's 'One new Text' tone.

"I'll see you down stairs." Troy said as he turned around.

"Come back."

She caught him just before he reached the door.

He turned around to answer, and the next thing troy knew Gabriella was kissing him. Gabriella was at last kissing him. After Hours, well, more like minutes they broke apart.  
" Wow!" was all they could say.

"Gabriella, um… so… do you wanna go on a date with me next Friday?" he said still a little shocked by the kiss.

_Beep Beep!_ She said trying to ignore her phone.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that!" Gabi said as a response. This made Troy beamed with happiness.

_Beep Beep!_

"Err…. Of all times!" Gabriella said under her breath.

"Read it! They'll keep bugging us all night if you don't." He smiled at her cuteness.

"What does it say." He said at her

"It's from Janet Peters, Head of the dance committee for student council." She said with pursed lips.

"What, does she want your vote for class president?" He added jokily.

She handed him her cell phone.

_Thanks for saving the dance Gabriella! I don't know wat student council wood do w/out you!_

_You should run for VP next year!! _

_: Janet!_

_PS- I hope I have you vote for pres. Next year!_

Troy laughed. And with that Gabriella smiled.

It was an amazing night. They laughed they smiled, and kissed. Both would remember that night. Not only because they were in love, but also the East High Times newspaper article with the title:

"Gabriella saves the dance!"

**Ok, I finished another one! I hope you liked it!! Plz read and review!! Friendly suggestions are 100 welcome!! But plz be nice…. I'm still learning!! Plz tell me if you think I should continue on their relationship for this point on!! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
